Happy 4th, Hermione
by goodlittlecatholicschoolgirl
Summary: The 4th of July hits Hogwarts in Ron's 5th going to 6th year. Hermione is overzealous waiting for the day. Ron is anxious for different reasons. Will the fireworks go off tonight? RWHG! Please r&r!


A/N: Came to me while watching fireworks. Happy 4th of July all! And no, I have no idea why they're celebrating the 4th of July in England. ::shrug:: go along with it. Made this in a half an hour, so bear with me, lol. Very short.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, J.K. Rowling does.

* * *

_Dear Ron,  
  
Hey! Did you get Dumbledore's letter? I think that a 4th of July party would be so exciting! I studied up on my American muggle history, and it sounds like a real blast! Please, please say you're going. I wouldn't have anyone to go with, Harry already can't. And Lavender is just going with Dean, so please come! Thanks and hopefully see you there.  
  
Hermione_  
  
Ron bit his lip as he finished the letter, running an anxious hand through his bright red hair. He had no idea what this "4th of July" was about. Wasn't it just some ordinary day? But she was going, and he was sure his parents would let him. Of course he had gotten the letter, and with being one of only two Weasley children left attending Hogwarts, he would be pretty much alone. _With her.  
_  
.....  
  
"Isn't this so exciting?" Hermione piped, her frizzy hair being tamed by an American flag headband.  
  
She was definitely a sight to see. She had navy blue stars painted on her face, with a dark red lipstick. Her shirt was a tourist-bought American flag tube top, which she filled out quite nicely. Her jeans were normal, but she enhanced them, putting red, white, and blue glitter spelling out "Happy 4th" and "Independence day!" all around. She even had on patriotic knee-high toe socks, covered only by her white sneakers. Ron would have laughed if she didn't look so stunningly gorgeous in her celebratory outfit.  
  
"Yeah, it really is," Ron said, absentmindedly.  
  
It seemed like a very joyous occasion, well, from Hermione's account. She began naming battles back in 1776 with some generals and things of that source. Who cares about Ulysses Grant? Or the Confederation? And what was with the North, that's a creative name. And another thing, how did barbeques celebrate these battles? He felt like there was something missing to it all.  
  
They both walked over to the open fields in front of the lake. Even the Giant Squid was being a sport, as it waved eight little American flags as it skimmed the waters. Hermione was lugging something bulky under her shoulder.  
  
"What's that?" he asked, cynically.  
  
_"This whole thing is an excuse for a keg party,"_ he thought.  
  
"A blanket, silly," she said rather obviously.  
  
She unfurled the woven cloth to reveal yet another thing that was red, white, and blue. It was a nice pattern, but the colors got old after awhile. She sat down on the blanket and stretched under the now pale moonlight. Ron couldn't help but stare, she looked so contently happy.  
  
"Aren't you gonna sit down?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah...what's this all for?" he questioned, sitting down next to her.  
  
The blanket was somewhat small, so he had to sit close. A wrong move would be incredulously stupid and ruin what could be a perfect night. Ron didn't like the looks of things, or his odds in getting this all right.  
  
"You'll see," she smiled knowingly.  
  
But then again, when didn't she smile like she knew something he didn't? She's so smart; it's almost a requirement. It was an accessory to her daily outfit of being a young, beautiful woman who could outsmart any college professor.  
  
But on the other hand, Ron knew something **she** for one, did not. She didn't know how much he wanted to hold her at that moment, and every moment he was with her. She didn't know how he felt so deeply for her. She didn't know how in love he was. And for that, he smiled, his cheeks blushing ever so slightly.  
  
**BOOM! KA-BAM!  
**  
"What the bloody hell was that?!" Ron commented, scared out of his wits. He wasn't the only one surprised as he heard the shrieks of other frightened students.  
  
"Look up," she replied, calmly.  
  
Her face was lit with cheerfulness and amusement. And for some odd reason, flashes of light in the middle of the night.  
  
"Wha-Ohh," he said, noticing the bursting lights in the sky.  
  
"The day is usually celebrated wit the traditional fireworks at night," Hermione smiled, looking over at him, then looking down, pushing back her curly hair behind her ear.  
  
"Cool," he replied, as he watched the brilliant rockets light up the sky.  
  
.....  
  
Hermione let out a small yelp, as one was truly earth shaking; she hadn't been ready for it. Her hand immediately found his, her conscience not realizing. His heart skipped a beat, he was trying his hardest to focus on the skies, but with her next to him. Well, he **knew** which one he'd rather watch.  
  
....  
  
It was at the end of the show, and there were more personalized crafts going off. One gaudy, purple firecracker spelt out "HOGWARTS" in the sky, the after effects showing a large gray castle.  
  
Next, 15 fireworks shot in the air. Some took the form as broomsticks, others bludgers, one quaffle, and the final one a golden snitch. The sport faded to a glittering "QUIDDITCH" sign.  
  
Then it was followed by a large, white and yellow work that took the form of a badger, and the word "HUFFLEPUFF" lit in the air. All the badger students then showed their pride for their dear house, chanting "HUFF-LE- PUFF!"  
  
Another set of rockets was launched as a bright blue raven soared around the castle. It let out a caw and disintegrated into silver lettering "RAVENCLAW". The ravens followed in suit, yelling out their house louder than their predecessors.  
  
After was a green serpent that appeared that it arose straight from the lake. It scared quite a few students as it slithered through the grass, hissing it's way about. The Slytherin students recited their house name with arrogance, easily louder than the birds and badgers combined.  
  
And finally, a golden lion shimmered from behind the castle. It roared loudly to the delight of the Gryffindors and mostly everyone on the field.  
  
"GRY-FIN-"was all Hermione could get out.  
  
He kissed her softly as the red and gold flares shot out in the air above them. The glitter gently floated and disintegrated falling back to earth, and she beamed knowingly, seeing the fire in his eyes.

* * *

A/N: YAY! So glad I finished. It's officially 11:59 pm eastern time. Lol. Talk about your last minute 4th of July story. Well, hope you enjoyed. Please r&r! And have a happy 4th! 


End file.
